Glass Houses
Glass Houses is the seventh episode of the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline. Following information from Boomer, Nick runs into Khai again.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis Sneaking in Marcus "Boomer" Boone hacks into the data he got from Henry Kang, finding an invitation to Neil Roark's party at his residence - Mount Olympus, Los Angeles. Nick agrees to check it out with Khai, with her saying she isn't much of a party-girl. Making there, Khai uses Boomer's device to cut off the security, the duo sneak into the gym and make it the front room where they bug a mini-sculpture for the meeting. Sergeant Stoddard with Roark appear in the meeting with other investors. Stoddard tells them he did not kill Kang, but wants them to pay Preferred Outcomes to get protection with mercenaries and contractors. After Roark and Stoddard talk after the meeting, Nick comes up with the plan of planting Khai's phone to place into Dawes dirty money, stealing it before he can launder it. Pool House Khai refuses, demanding to go after Stoddard. Nick tells off Khai, who fells some empathy of him telling his mother's passing when he was in prison. Nick sneaks or shoots his way to the Pool House, planting the phone in the brief case. Roark appears on his TV screen, warning Nick that he chose the wrong house to rob. Roark also calls him a "Mexican" and "robber", asking why he chose his home, Nick replies with a challenge. Roark laughs, but tells him that he is calling his men that are drugged up, trying to frighten him. Surviving the horde Khai sneaks into Roark's location, he tells them to spend his money fast and that he would hunt them down. Khai knocks him out, and tells Nick of the henchman coming. The criminals shoot the floor and cause Nick to fall down their level, defending himself until their all killed. Khai beats a criminal down, and Nick and Khai talk of what happened to her post 2015. She tells Nick she doesn't want Dawes dead, but him ruined. They both leave the area as Roark's house is destroyed, causing him a billion of money. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *After Nick and Khai split up once Roark's meeting ends, if the player goes down one floor, there is a room with two criminals playing Dead Space on the television, which is a game Visceral Games made. As long as the player does not interrupt the criminals, they will have a conversation about the game and its various aspects, such as saying things like "but where is Nicole?" and "how come the guy in the helmet never speaks?" .Battlefield Hardline - Dead space easter egg in the glass house mission - YouTube - uploaded March 16, 2015; retrieved March 17, 2015 :*The controller the guard was playing on has the name 'Dino', a recurring easter egg that appeared throughout the Battlefield series. *When Khai hands Nick her phone, he asks her if she's got anything important on it. She replies "only that candy game", referring to the smash hit mobile game, Candy Crush Saga. *The level features numerous touch screen pad that display the date "October 21, 2015", referencing the game's original release date of October 21, 2014. *The date on Khai's phone incorrectly says "July 4, 2015" despite the fact that the level is known to take place days before Independence Day. * When going to the pool house (outside), some criminals are not armed unless you alert them. * The painting in Roark's conference room is very similar to Andy Warhol's "Guns" series, from 1981. References Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline